The present invention relates to the field of mining crushers. Specifically, the present invention discloses a roll assembly for a crusher.
Conventional mining crushers include a pair of parallel roll assemblies rotating in opposite directions. The rolls include a series of picks arranged along the surface. As the rolls rotate, the picks engage material that is dropped onto the top of the rolls. The picks break apart the material. During normal operation, it is possible for a tramp event to occur, in which a very dense or very hard material is inserted into the crusher. In this case, the resulting stresses are very high and can cause one or more picks to fail. When the picks fail, it is necessary to disassemble the roll assembly to replace the broken pick. Disassembly often requires uninstalling the entire roll assembly from the roll sizer frame. In addition, since the picks are often stacked in an axial arrangement on the roll, repair of the broken pick requires removing all of the picks in order to remove the broken pick. This complicated process can render the crusher inoperable for long periods of time, reducing productivity.